


Imagine Olicity - Holiday Dinners (Implied Relationship)

by catvampcrazines



Series: Imagine Olicity [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: And dem pants., Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, I was trying to think about the cooler weather later in the year., I wrote this when it was crazy hot and the A/C had broken in the apt., My obsession with Oliver Queen wiggling into his leather pants., Schmexy, clearly, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity cooks A LOT for the holidays now that she has people to come over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Olicity - Holiday Dinners (Implied Relationship)

.

**Felicity cooks A LOT for the holidays now that she has people to come over.**

.

After dinner and three types of pie, Starling City _just happens_  to need the Arrow _._

Though Oliver is still in extremely good shape, she watches him bother to lie back along her bed, bare feet planted on the floor, sliding his leather pants up his legs. Her ass parked lightly on her vanity, Felicity sinks hers teeth sharply into her lip, trying her best to look innocent and hiding the tablet behind her back that honestly never got any sort of alert.

This is the only time of year he  _ever_  does this and she strongly suspects that he may wiggle around in order to amuse her. 

She hates to disappoint.

It’s his patented shimmy that breaks her - the one he  _thinks_  he’s patented anyways - which she also uses to get into her favorite pair of jeans.

Suddenly, she’s bent over, grasping her knees, eyes watering, as she’s guffawing through his complaints and faked indignity.   

She knows he’s also pulling a stunt, but it’s hard to stop. Reigning it in enough to straighten and walk over to him, she knocks her knees with his, those leather pants “trapped” halfway up his thighs. “Do you need talcum powder or are you going to be okay?” she asks in her most serious, watery, voice. Another laugh escapes.

"Nope," Oliver says breezily, his smile bright as sunshine—he sits up, startlingly speedy, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer, lifting her to straddle his waist as he lies back down. "I just need you." 

She enjoys the rapid beating of her hijacked pulse, clearing her throat, her blood singing as she leans over his torso and gives him a long, slow, grin, placing a palm on either side of his head.

She does another patented shimmy of hers - patent #666, she believes - and watches his pupils dilate.

"You’ve got me," she purrs, and she means it in every way. 

[» **— > **](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myarrow)

**Author's Note:**

> So, my tags on Tumblr tend to follow up on my stories. ;) They're also secret treasure meant for whomever bothers to read them. 
> 
> #His grip tightens on her hips as he gently grinds up into her. She's the one to crank things up #pressing down and rocking back and forth more firmly. #When she talks to him dirty he loses it and flips them #linking their fingers near *her* head and nipping at her throat. #Olicity holiday traditions like ASDFJK:YESCUTEANDDOTHATSOMEMOREPLEASE. #The first year or two they're together #she's just passing by the door that he's left cracked open #watching him wiggle. #She laughs. #By year three #she stands in the room and pokes fun at him. #By year four #she's pretty sure he knows it's a turn-on.


End file.
